1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a microwave antenna terminal applicable to two-way mobile in-motion communication systems using geostationary satellites, and capable of supporting concurrent two-way data transfer and satellite TV reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing systems and technologies, which are known in the art provide for the following capabilities:                VSAT two-way system for fixed service.        VSAT two-way transportable systems.        Mobile transportable and in-motion low profile receive only antenna and receiver systems for satellite broadcast TV and data reception.        Phased array antenna technology.        Flat array antenna systems.        
One disadvantage of existing two-way systems, whether fixed or transportable, is their considerable height and unattractive appearance, limiting applications and customer appeal for moving platforms. A further disadvantage is the inability of existing systems and technologies for land based vehicles to provide mobile systems with broad band two-way data communications, including Internet and telephone access, that would enhance communication capabilities for commercial, recreational and any other mobile-based activities, using a variety of vehicular transportation in both densely populated and remote locations. Yet another disadvantage is the inability of existing systems and technologies to provide mobile systems with a combination of concurrent two-way data communications and television reception capabilities for commercial, recreational and other activities.
As used herein, the term “transportable” refers to systems that may be moved by vehicles from one place to another, but wherein operation is limited to the case when the vehicle is parked, i.e. stationary. “Mobile” or “in-motion” refers to systems that may be operated while the vehicle is moving.